


Roswell twist

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), One Tree Hill RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:35:45
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The Roswell story rewritten with some familiar faces from the supernatural cast. Pairings will be heavily Jensen/Jared Chad/Chris Misha/Mike low rating to start will get higher as the story goes on.





	1. Author note

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Pairings will be heavily Jensen/Jared Chad/Chris Misha/Mike low rating to start will get higher as the story goes on.

I just wanted to add a quick note before I start posting this story.

 

It is the Roswell story retold with the cast of supernatural featuring as the stars. I love both series but always wanted to rewrite the Roswell story and this idea wont go away so I'm writing it. Although for Roswell fans some people, places and story lines will be the same i won't be following the storyline that the series followed.

For those unfamiliar with Roswell, it tells the story of four teenage aliens living in Roswell, the rest will be in the story itself if you want to read.

Pairings will be Jared/Jensen, Chris/Chad, Misha/Mike, Sophia and Sandy will also be paired with other characters. The story will heavily feature the two J's but it will also focus a lot on the other pairings and their story.

I hope this interests some of you and you enjoy reading, I love both series and mean no disrespect to either of them.

I do need a Beta Reader as I am not great at punctuation and being British I am not familiar with many American terms, If anyone is interested please email me i would be very grateful.

I have put PG-13 for rating but this will get higher as the story continues, I will warn before this happens.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story, let me know if you do.

 

Laurie Dean


	2. A mothers love

  
Author's notes: A small introduction to the story and some of the characters. More to come soon let me know what you think.  


* * *

Ellen Ackles sat in the Crashdown cafe slowly sipping her coffee, this place was her home and the place she always loved to be. She smiled and slowly surveyed her restaurant and her family. Her husband was collecting together some figures as he was about to make a run to the suppliers, she had met Bobby when Joanne was a baby and had never looked back, Bobby became a father to Joanne and she felt complete even though she was upset that her and bobby could not continue their family, but she was complete or so she had thought.

 

Jeff Morgan smiled at her as she caught his eye, he always walked with a purpose, no doubt to analyse the latest situation, the man never stopped working. He had become a son to her over the years and she could never thank him for what he gave her. He had come into her life unexpectedly and given her a gift she and Bobby had always wanted, two beautiful children, but in truth she had gained four that day and eventually that had grown to eight. Eight wonderful children that she cherished, as if they were her own flesh and blood.

 

Her own flesh and blood was waiting patiently for Bobby so they could get going, Jo was a beautiful young women with so much to give, but her heart only belonged to one man. Ellen's heart ached as she watched Joanne sigh, her eyes following Jeff's movement, Joanne always watched him and Ellen felt for her eldest daughter because Jo was deeply in love with a man that couldn't, or rather wouldn't allow himself to return the feelings. Jo was bright and smart and had many men chasing her around since she returned from college but at 30, Jo had yet to find someone to rival her feelings for Jeff. She had been only 14 when Jeff had come into their lives but she had fallen hard for him over the years and none of her boyfriends could ever match those feelings.

 

"Hey mom, i made some muffins for you, " Sophia kissed her on the cheek as she rushed off to take another order.

 

Sophia was her second daughter, her truly magical daughter, bought to her by Jeff, she was different to Jo in every way physically but they both had a big heart, only Sophia has been hiding behind a mask for a while now. She hid behind the ice princess mask and acted like popularity was all she cared about, which was far from the truth.

 

Jensen was Sophia's twin, another miracle with a huge heart, he felt everything more deeply and cared so easily that Ellen felt a need to protect him like she never had with the girls.They both were so much stronger emotionally than her young son, who carried the weight of a world on his shoulders.

 

They were both her children but not her only ones, Christian and Misha lived as Jeff's son and nephew but they were her boys, both of them with so much responsibility she couldn't stand it at times.

 

When she had moved to Roswell so many years ago running from her past, Jo had been so small and she had been so scared of her ex husband finding them. She never intended to stay, but she had met Jim, the Crashdown cafe back then had looked much different. He had offered her a job and over time she allowed herself to trust in men again and she never looked back. She had always found it amusing that the small town still focused on aliens so much and she liked to tease tourist with wild tales when they asked. She never once believed that aliens were real.

 

That was until Jeff Morgan entered their lives, at first he just became a friend, he worked for them and became part of the family. He had always seemed so serious and like he had so much pressure on his shoulders that Ellen and Bobby worried about him. He had been very young back then, barely old enough to be out of school, he was well educated and yet he struggled with the simplest of things, they had seemed alien to him.

 

When he had finally revealed who he was to them, they had tried to deny it, but they could not turn away from the four children before them, they were so small, just babies. Ellen and Bobby had instantly fell in love with them, and Jo had fallen harder for Jeff than before. It was this love that made it easier to accept the crazy stories Jeff told them. He had explained how the babies were frozen after the crash and how he had to make sure that if investigated it would look like they were just human children. Jeff himself had frozen in time for many years until stories of aliens became more of a joke and less real.

 

He had trusted them with his life and the life of the four children and she had sworn that day that she would never betray that trust, even if the price would be her life.


	3. I hate how much I love you

Ellen said goodbye to Bobby and Jo and attempted to sit and do the accounts, the restaurant was busy as usual but she was used to the noise. In fact it wasn't so long ago that it would have been much louder.

 

It used to be filled with the sound of friendship between the eight teens, that she held very close to her heart. Her other four children, Jared, Chad, Sandy and Mike, had come into her life a year or so after Jeff and the children had. Mikes mum had worked as a waitress and was caring for Jared too, those two boys spent so much time in the restaurant, that they became family. They had stayed long after Mikes mum moved onto a better job, later they bought Chad and Sandy into the family.

 

Her heart ached as she watched the eight teenagers, it was not long ago that this place would be filled with laughter and joy as the eight friends bounced off each other, usually holding ten different conversations at once. Chad was usually holding eight of those himself but now it was tense and almost silent despite the hustle and bustle.

 

It was a little over a year ago the split had happened but despite that Jared, Chad, Sandy and Mike still worked here and still hung out here all the time. It was the same with Jensen, Sophia, Chris and Misha, even when they were not working, they hung out in the same place, like they couldn't stand to be separated. Of course that was true, Chris had made the decision and surprisingly Jensen and Sophia had agreed, being friends with the others placed them in danger. The alien four got hurt because they had to lose their friends and the human four were hurt because they didn't understand, it didn't stop them loving each other and missing their friendship

 

Misha had never voiced his opinion on the split and Ellen was aware of the friendly vibe that was still present between Misha and Mike. She watched Misha and Mike, both of them typing away on their laptops as they sat on different tables. She had no doubt they were talking to each other through the machine because they were not able to talk face to face. The small secret smile Misha wore, confirmed it to Ellen and she wondered how the others missed the friendship still there. Of course since the split, non of them had been focused on much. other than avoiding the other group, and it was starting to show in the way they interacted with everyone else around them and each other.

 

"Hey miss Ellen, can i get you more coffee you look half asleep there, " Chad was grinning at her and she smiled back

"coffee would be lovely," as he filled her mug, she took in the dark circles under his eyes and the dullness in those eyes as they met hers. She gently covered his hand, all too aware that Chris was watching them, he always watched Chad and always looked for an opportunity to interact with him even if it was in a negative way,

"are you OK Chad, you don't look so good,"

Chads grin looked fake and forced as he squeezed her hand, "now don't be insulting my looks miss Ellen, you know full well I have plans to steal you away from that old man,"

Ellen chuckled and lightly tapped his shoulder as she got up, "if that old man as you call him, hears you talking like that he will be teaching you some manners"

Chad just grinned and shrugged "he would have to catch me first", he waited until she focused back on the books before he let the grin fade.

 

He was tired, bone tired. Another fight with the step dad, meant he had spent all night in the local park, trying to make the bench comfortable, 'note to self, benches are not comfortable'. He was debating on where he could sleep tonight, Jay had only just moved back in with his mum and her new boyfriend, so it was probably too early to be intruding, Jays mum was OK but a complete flake. It was a good job Mikes mum had been around to take care of Jay so much because his mum was too busy moved from state to state and boyfriend to boyfriend. So yeah he couldn't intrude, then there was Mikes place, his mum would welcome him, no doubt but Mike would ask questions and that left Sandy which was a definite no, her being a girl and all, her parenst would not react to good to that. So it was the park bench again or take the risk of pissing his stepfather off again, tempting choices...

 

"I think what Ellen was trying to say but is too polite, is that you look like shit and that your scaring away the customers Murray."

 

Chad inwardly sighed at the voice, Chris Kane was the last thing he needed to deal with, usually he reacted with anger and although the anger was bubbling away underneath, he just didn't have the energy today.

 

"If it means, i might scare your ass off, then I'm all for sticking with this look Kane," He wanted to throttle the guy most the time and avoided getting too close to where he was because he couldn't help but react to Kane. Of course, Jensen sat opposite, the loyal lamb looking all embarrassed at his friends words, feeling pissed at them both he muttered low, so no other customers could hear,

"grow a pair Ackles and stop letting your boyfriend do all the talking."

 

He knew he hit a nerve with Kane and that is what he was aiming for, Jensen pissed him off for how he treated him and the others but it was Kane that got under his skin that kept up the taunts.

Chris growled and was suddenly in his personal space, "talk to him like that again Murray and you will regret it"

Jensen sighed and told Chris to sit the fuck down, before the customers really did leave.

Chad was glad for Jensen's interruption because he was two seconds from punching Kane in the face. He still finds it hard to believe that just over a year ago, when thinking of a place to crash, Chris Kane would have been on the list of possibilities. In fact Kane would have been right at the top.

 

He made his way towards Mike ignoring the glares from Chris and not noticing how Mike quickly closed down some programmes as he came to vent about Kane and Ackles. He just needed to let out the frustration before he did something stupid that got him fired, he knew Ellen and Bobby liked him but there was a limit to what they would tolerate. Besides they would take Kane's side in any fight because everyone was always ready to believe that Chad the trailer trash was a trouble maker. He wasn't prepared to lose this job, he needed the money, so Mike would just have to suck it up and listen to him describe what he wanted to to to Kane and Ackles.

 

Chris kicked Jensen under the table as Murray walked away, "what the fuck you say that for, whose side you on?"

 

Jensen scowled at his close friend, "sides? since when did this become about sides Chris, they never did anything wrong, none of them, you may want to remember that its our fault, not theirs"

 

Chris knew Jensen was right, he had often thought of how unfair it was to the humans, they had hurt them by splitting the group, but it had to be done. Still, Chris didn't like being made a fool of, "just because your happy to sit there making googly eyes at Jay and torture yourself that you cannot get close, don't expect me too."

 

Jensen flushed and his eyes flashed with anger as he spoke under his breath, " i do not make googly eyes at anyone but is it so hard to be nice to them? they were our best friends Chris and now we treat them like they did something wrong. Of course they are pissed at us, but why make it worse by insulting them?

 

Chris rarely got pissed with Jensen but lately everyone was starting to grate on him and he just wanted to ignore everyone, "fuck, yes it's hard Jensen, because, if we are nice to them, then they will think we are friends again and then we are back at square one and i for one, cannot do it all over again, can you?."

 

It was true, cutting ties with them had been one of the hardest things he had to do, especially the things he had said to Chad, he still remembers the hurt in those blue eyes and the disbelief. Chad had trusted him, they had taken a long time to become close, for a long time they were friends because they hung in the same group, they always argued and disagreed. Over time it became his favourite hobby to wind Murray up and have a battle with him and Chad always gave as good as he got. Chris couldn't say when it changed, but over the years the eight of them would split off away from the group and it was always him and Murray left behind. At first he had thought he would dislike being alone with the boy but he got to see a lot more of Chad and what made him tick.

 

When Chads mum died, he didn't cry, at just eleven, death was something too big for all of them to understand but they knew that it wasn't good that Chad didn't cry. Chad had never crashed at his place without the others but for the first time he had climbed in his bedroom window, scaring the crap out of him. He could practically feel the emotions rolling of the small boy that night, so he had built a den for them to huddle under and by torch light, they sat side by side pretending to be in some fantasy world filled with dragons and magic. That night they didn't argue or play fight, they just created a safe fantasy world and half way through describing his dragons magic powers, Chad had started to cry. At first Chris tried to ignore it, unsure what he should do and not wanting to upset his friend anymore than he was already, but slowly the silent tears turned into sobs. Chris had reacted to that broken sound and wrapped the smaller boy in his arms making soothing noises as he rocked him trying to offer comfort. After some time chad started to calm and whispered how he wished magic was real because he would bring his mama back. Chris wished that night that he had the power to bring the dead back but he was equally grateful that he couldn't because he knew he would have done it, just to make his friend OK again. All he could say, was that he wished it was real too and he tried to ignore his own tears falling down his face.

 

After that night they spent more time together and Chad regularly climbed in his bedroom window, Chris never questioned it, he knew Chad didn't like his step-dad and he liked having Chad there. They had become so close, too close, it was all just a fantasy though, he was a soldier, he couldn't afford friendships or anything more. He had hated hurting his friend, who was not as tough as everyone seemed to think but he would rather hurt him now than have him killed because he was his friend. He had been efficient in ending the friendship and he made sure he hurt the blue eyed boy so much that Chad would hate him forever.

 

It didn't mean he hated the blonde boy that he had grown so close to, far from it and when Ellen had commented on him looking tired it was concern that gripped his heart and fear when he took in how bad Chad did look. He wanted to ask him what was wrong, why was he tired? was he sleeping ? and where was he sleeping? but instead he did the only thing he could do he pushed Murray's buttons, because at least if he saw that fire still there in those blue eyes he knew Chad was ok.


	4. Dear lie

Jensen had fallen silent, letting Chris dwell on his thoughts, he understood why Chris treated the others, the way he did and why he pushed Chads buttons, but lately the strain had started to wear on all of them. He let his eyes drift back towards Jared and felt his heart clench as Jared met his eyes for a split second before they both turned away. 

 

Jensen was in no doubt that Jared had witnessed everything and probably wanted nothing more than to check on Chad, that is why he had been looking. Jared rarely looked his way anymore and he had made sure of that in the way he had treated him and it still made him sick to think on how much he had hurt him.

 

He couldn't remember Jared never being a part of his life, he knew they hadn't met until they were six but it seemed like every memory included Jared. They had become close so fast but even back then he knew it would one day be more. His friendship with Jared was deep and intense and so different from all his other friendships. He still regretted that he never got to kiss the other boy before they tore the group apart but some part of him was grateful that he didn't know what he was missing.

 

Letting his eyes drift back to the guy always in his thoughts, he saw a small concerned frown graced the large brown haired boys face and Jensen followed his gaze towards Chad. Jensen had noticed how tired Chad looked but he had refrained from commenting on it. He knew Chris would have noticed how tired Chad looked, the second he laid eyes on him and talking about Chad was a quick way to get Chris in a mood. So he hadn't mentioned it and knew it would be met with a "not our problem" attitude, Only it was. He still cared deeply for his four friends and watched out for them and it hurt to not be able to do what he would normally do.

 

Before the split Jensen would have talked to Jared about what was worrying him and he would have listened to him and tried to help. He would have spent some time with Chad making sure he was ok and letting him know he was there if he needed to talk. Chad would have brushed it off but he would have thanked Jensen for looking out for him and likely turned it into a joke because that's what Chad always did. Jensen would have then mentioned it to Chris, he knew that Chris would make sure Chad was ok, they had been close in a way that no one else could figure out. They argued all the time but when it came down to it they really cared for each other.

 

Only now he wasn't included in that group and he wasn't allowed to ask if they were ok and he hated every minute of it. He knew his sister and brothers hated it too, he saw the way it changed them, Sophia had become cold to everyone and distant even to him. She no longer laughed like she used to, she shut herself away with her books and surrounded herself with fake friends that didn't know the real her. Chris rarely spoke anymore without getting angry and shouting at someone, Chris had never been that way before, only Chad ever got him that angry. Most the time Chris was a calming influence on the group. Even Misha had become distant, he rarely hung with them anymore unless it was official business, he avoided talking about the humans and left whenever an argument started. They had managed to distance themselves from the four humans but in doing so they had caused a split between themselves too.

 

 

Mike nodded when needed at Chads long rant and tried to think of anything to cool him down, he had just been having a very interesting chat with Misha on his laptop and he still felt a little light headed and turned on. Mike figured that all they were doing was flirting but still it felt good, they had yet to actually do anything physical but the promise that physical stuff could happen, was enough to turn him on. He wished more than anything he could talk to his friends about his feelings for Misha but that would lead to a serious melt down, because for some reason, unknown to him, he wasn't supposed to be friends with Misha or the others.

 

He was growing really tired of all the arguing between the two groups and he had started avoiding being around his close friends because of it. He figured eventually both he and Misha would grow tired of hiding their friendship and whatever else they were. He hoped they would be strong enough to be able to walk away from the others if they tried to come between them. He just hoped Misha felt the same way as he did, he saw how hurt his friends were at being tossed aside, he hoped Misha never did that to him.

 

Jared really hated when Chad and Chris argued, before it would have been a source of amusement for him, Jensen and the others. They would laugh at the pair, that were obviously so fond of each other despite the constant arguing, but now it just hurt. Everything hurt these days and everything seemed like more of an effort. It is why he found himself looking into Jensen's eyes, he had trained himself to not look his way anymore but lately it all seemed like too much work and he was tired of pretending.

 

It wasn't just Jensen he pretended with, it was everyone, he pretended his life was great that he was happy at home that he wasn't worried about Chad and why he was always tired. His whole life was just one big pretence and he hated it. He missed how they used to be, he missed his friends, he missed his family.

 

He had never had much of a family, his mum loved him but she was also a useless mum, she could never stay for long in any relationship or any place. She seemed to always be searching for something and Jared had learnt long ago that he wasn't enough for her. He had his cousin Mike and his aunt who loved and cared for him, despite money always being an issue. He was forever thankful that his aunt hadn't just dumped him in the care system when his mum failed to collect him from school one day.

 

His aunt Claire had done what she could for him and Mike over the years but he had never felt like it was his home. He had found his family in his friends, they were where he belonged and where he felt safe. He always questioned where he belonged and why he wasn't ever enough for his mum, but with his friends he was always enough, he always belonged.

 

When he first met the Ackles twins he and Mike had helped them make milkshakes, adding loads of ingredients to make an interesting flavour. He had forgotten to put the lid on before pressing the button, they had all been covered in the milkshake. Jared at just 6 had frozen ready to cry and say sorry, thinking he would be in trouble. However it was Jensen that had started to giggle letting him know it would be ok and the green eyed little boy had licked some of the shake and declared it yummy.

 

Right there Jared knew he belonged and at just six he decided he would keep Jensen forever and shared this with the other boy without any shame or fear of rejection. Jensen had smiled then, the biggest smile Jared had ever seen and together they had cleaned the mess up and for the first time Jared had felt he was home.

 

It was ironic that it was now all gone and his real home was crumbling just like the illusion he had created for himself over the years. He had really believed his friendship with Jensen was for life and as he got older he had wanted more. However now he knew it was all just a fantasy, he would never be good enough for anyone, he would never belong anywhere. He focused back on his job deciding to ignore all the pain and just focus on getting through each day as it came.

 

Chad re joined Jared as they took orders and worked the busy hour, it was always the busiest around this time, just before closing. Chad couldn't wait for closing time and rested against the hatch waiting for his order. Jared came and rested next to him also waiting for his order, the cook was back logged with the rush that was on.

 

Jared nudged his friend with his shoulder, "you ok man?"

 

Chad smirked at his friend, " I will be once this shift is over," he nudged his friend back who seemed quiet. "how about you man, you seem elsewhere, is everything ok?

 

Jared shrugged at his friends question, in truth he wasn't ok but he couldn't get into it, " yeah, just a long shift you know? you know you should ignore him man,"

 

Chad knew he was talking about Kane, of course Jayman saw the interaction earlier, he always did. "I know but sometimes it's not that easy, do you find it easy to ignore the way Jensen stares at you as if your a long cool drink and he is a man dying of thirst?"

 

Jared snorted and poked his friend in the ribs a few times, "he so does not, at least he isn't all cave man like Kane."

 

Chad rolled his eyes, "yeah caveman sounds about right there, oh orders up, catch you later man"

 

Jared nodded and watched his friend deliver orders. He wondered when they had become so false with each other, he and Chad had been close for a long time, close enough for him to know when they were not being honest with each other. It hurt to think that Chad couldn't be honest with him, but then he was hardly being honest with his best friend either and he couldn't explain why, it just all seemed too much lately.


End file.
